


Good Girl

by peachubby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: 泥/女装预警
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, 盾冬
Kudos: 10





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> 泥/女装预警

Steve掀开军帐就看到他的好友醉醺醺倒在自己床上，手里还拿着连标签都没贴的劣质威士忌。

Bucky喝得整张脸都是红的，军服被蹭得松松垮垮，勉强还能算是穿在他身上，领口开到胸前，目所能及所有区域都是红的，彰显着他有多醉。

“Ste——ve！”Bucky像是一只肥胖的小熊崽，艰难地撑起上半身看了看来人，还朝他扬了下手里的酒瓶，“接着喝啊——”

——他坚持了足足一秒钟，随后倒回了行军床，发出噗通一声闷响，手里酒瓶中的液体被这激烈的动作晃出瓶口，在空中划出优美的曲线，悉数落在Bucky身上和床上，总之没有一滴落在地上。

很好，Steve捏了捏自己的眉头，没错，他的好友和他的床一样的湿，这好极了。

“不行，喝不动了……”Bucky悻悻把酒瓶扔到一边，哼哼了两声。

Steve走近，也不管床铺上的酒渍就坐了下来。他拍拍Bucky的屁股，想劝这醉鬼至少换了干净衣服再睡。

醉鬼不听话，反而一把抓过他的手，用力握住一根手指，没几秒又卸了劲，好像只是想抓着他，又不知道为什么。

Steve任由他抓着，当他是有话要讲。Bucky果然没多久就开口，“Steve？”

“嗯？”

“Steve你啊，嗯你……你喜欢什么样的女孩子啊？胸大的还是……嗝……胸小的？像Bucky哥哥我……我就喜欢胸大的，穿裙子那叫一个……漂亮！”Bucky数着Steve的手指，看起来漫不经心地发问，数着数着又眼晕数乱了，只好回到大拇指继续从头开始数。

Steve瞄了眼Bucky领口下快露出一半的胸膛，喉咙发紧，那里不像少年那样单薄，而是覆着一层肌肉，甚少被阳光照射，白的刺眼。不用力的时候好像又非常软，甚至能被Bucky的动作挤出圆润的曲线，在胸膛中间相切、磕出一条沟渠。他立刻错开目光，耳尖发烫，“问这个做什么。”

“问了你就说嘛！跟我你还害什么羞……”

Steve控制不住地看了看Bucky酣红的脸，视线又不由自主飘向他同样泛红的颈间、动作时被来回挤压的胸脯。

“应该……应该算是大的吧……”——在男人里。

Steve才反应自己不小心把实话说出了口，还好及时把后半句咽了回去。

“哼哼……我就知道！色鬼！流氓！”

？

Steve懒得反驳他明明把自己也骂了进去，无奈的扯扯嘴角。

“好，我流氓，我色鬼。那我离你远点，你好好换衣服睡觉，行不行？”

“他妈的不行！”Bucky一个挺身坐起来，一副“就不放你走”的架势，双手扯住Steve的胳膊，生怕力气小点这人就要跑去找大胸美女了。

Bucky一边念叨“我就知道”、“我早就发现了”这种莫名其妙的话，一边往自己袖子里掏。掏了半天从里面抽出一条女式胸罩，是那些剧团的女孩子表演节目穿的星条样式。

“给你！Bucky哥哥……嗝！从后台给你偷的！厉害吧！”

他把这件小衫甩在Steve身上，没等有反应又抢了回去，往自己身上一比，用下巴夹住衣领——

“我操！这得多大才、才能撑得起来啊！”Bucky看着自己身前空空荡荡的罩杯，不死心地往下按了按，还是空空荡荡。

他啧了两声，放弃了，又将衣服甩回给Steve：“总之！你拿着这个，就说捡到了人家的衣服。我看姑娘们会排着队来说这件衣服是自己的，到时候谁能穿上这个大小你就选谁！Bucky哥哥……可得给我们小Stevie找到……找到好女孩，你得好好选……”他的声音小了下去，似乎终于醉得要睡过去了。身子也难以支撑，面对面倒在了Steve怀里，那件内衣掉在他们中间。

Steve不说话，只继续自己刚才的任务。他一颗一颗解开Bucky军服上的扣子，就这人靠在自己身上的姿势，将两个袖子往后一拽，上衣就被脱了下来。Steve抽来床头干毛巾给Bucky擦身上染上的酒液，直到Bucky感到自己被兜头罩上另一件衣服、身上一暖，这才换好了干净衣服。

“选好了。”Steve的声音在他耳边响起来。

选好了？什么选好了？

Bucky睁开迷蒙的醉眼，先看见Steve的蓝眼睛专注盯着他的“干净衣服”瞧，再往下看就看到了眼熟的星条布料和眼熟的空空罩杯。

他第一反应竟是撇撇嘴，“不、不好看……”

“好看。”Steve盯着他眼睛，看得他一阵阵发晕。

Bucky不信，“不对，你骗人！”他狗狗甩水似的摇头，“我要是好看，你不会只盯着台上那些女孩瞧……”

Steve眨眨眼，想起今晚庆功宴，Bucky的眼神和沾了酒液的嘴唇都格外亮，勾的他总忍不住去瞧。瞧了好几次之后才发现整个咆哮突击队探究和暧昧的眼神，他发誓他的四倍听力听到队员们掏钱下了赌注——“以队长近来看他的中士的眼神和频率判断，他们的关系是：A，挚友；B，竞争对手；C，恋人；D，一般战友。”

Steve只好强迫自己像其他军人一样看舞台，否则他就忍不住去偷看Bucky，也忍不住想偷偷押一大笔钱在C那个选项。

他没想到，Bucky竟然也在关注他。这让他的心涨满了幸福。

伏在他肩头的人在他神游这段时间似乎已经睡了过去，又似乎没有，他只觉得肩头越来越湿，随后听到趴在上面的人喃喃着说，“我也想成为Steve的女孩，只有我……”

Steve心里放起烟花，一直以来单向的感情虽热烈，毕竟只能当默不作声的烟火筒。如今他的遇到了他的火，导火索燃尽的结局是双向的碰撞，必定要在夜空炸开点亮所有疑虑和不确定的阴云，心意相通是多么盛大而美好。

“只看你，”他强迫自己不要因为喜悦而颤抖，为Bucky调整好肩带的位置，“你最好看，Bucky。”

说话间已是偏头就要吻在一起的距离，Steve的长睫毛近在咫尺，每个动作都充满暗示。

他的中士瞪大眼睛说不出话，似乎瞬间清醒了似的，一切都突然变得很可笑。他猛地推开Steve，“抱歉Steve，是我胡闹，我这就走，你别误唔……”

Steve不想再听那些愚蠢的“误会”“怀疑”，一直以来那些都是他们为彼此亲手立下的阻隔。足够了，不该再有了。

所以他用吻，化掉他的中士所有的疑虑和不自信，把长年累月里他都不曾意识到的强烈爱意，明明白白的剖出来喂给他。

再分开时Bucky已说不出话，胸膛起伏着，仍不敢相信发生了什么。Steve伸手隔着那件女孩的内衣握住Bucky的胸肉，烫得他向后瑟缩，“做、做什么……？”

Steve的喘息越来越重，他咬着后牙才能忍住不用力气掀翻恋人，狠狠进入他的身体，挤碎一切隔阂。“Bucky哥哥想做我的女孩，对吗？”

Bucky没见过这样被情欲占领的Steve，他动动喉结，下腹抽紧，怔愣着点头，“想。”

*

Bucky跪在床边看着Steve完全勃起的阴茎前段穿过他身上的胸罩，从他胸膛中间挤进来，要顶到他的下巴。

Steve的喘息从他头顶上方压下来，压得他不敢抬头。

他见过Steve太多样子了，生气的、开心的、难过的……

唯独没见过现在这样子，色情而欲火焚身的。

他也喘起来，仿佛Steve操的不仅仅是他的胸，而是他的身体里面。

Steve哑着声音说，把手给我。Bucky这才怯怯地抬头，胸前已经被Steve磨得发红，阴茎在裤裆里绷得胀痛。怎么会这样，被当女人玩了胸还硬成这个样子。他犹豫着伸出手。

Steve将他两只手微微举起来，手腕对手腕，仅用一只手握住向前一拉——那道胸肌磕碰出的沟壑顿时变得更深，尽职地夹住Steve上下顶弄的阴茎，仿佛它们被锻炼出的用途不是为了扛枪抗炮，而是只为了让Steve快乐。

Steve越顶越快，汗沁了满额头。Bucky勃起的阴茎在裤子上洇出前液，他只能靠Steve顶弄他时身体的晃动来趁机缓解自己的欲望，不过这不重要，Steve要用他才重要。

他动动手腕，示意Steve放开自己。刚一解脱Steve的禁锢，Bucky就主动用手从两边挤压自己的胸肌。柔软饱满的两团肉拼命夹住其中的肉棒，Bucky低头，让唾液顺着下巴流进那里，满意地听到Steve骂了句操。

他起伏身子让Steve更好地操自己的胸肉，被他夹紧的阴茎溢出前液，那一整片滑得淫靡极了。几次都让硬物滑出来戳到Bucky的喉结，或是歪掉戳向他的乳头，引得软了腰，他发出浪荡的呻吟，还要艰难地跪回去，夹好该夹的东西。

Steve低头看着自己的阴茎进出那一片被磨得通红的白肉，勒得紧绷的女士内衣边缘也为他带来快感。他从小到大的挚友就那样乖巧地为他穿着女人的胸罩，跪着摇晃身体、挤出胸乳帮他乳交。Steve心头起火，抓住Bucky的头发，扯着他仰头，命令他张嘴。

这一次他一挺身就操进了Bucky的口腔，他红着眼角，被噎得瞬间溢出泪水，却还是那样尽力的收好牙齿，摆动脑袋吞吐嘴里的阴茎，仿佛那是唯一重要的事情。

太大了，撑得Bucky几度反呕，龟头顶在上颚磨得生疼。可他想要Steve快乐，所以他吸得更用力，吐出一些含得浅一点去用舌尖勾弄马眼，不出意外听到Steve连骂了几句。

他察觉到他绷紧了双囊，便一狠心强迫自己一个深喉，用喉咙眼紧紧缩住Steve的顶端，双手环着肉棒剩下的部分快速撸动，在他终于坚持不住时，Steve按着他的后脑悉数射进他口腔，又久又多。

多得他用舌尖顶出来故意给Steve瞧，浓白的精液沾满他红着的唇、胸前同样红的皮肤、因为摩擦而肿胀的双乳、挺立的乳首。

Steve跪下身子去吻他，用整个身体去暖此时颤抖个不停的Bucky，为他脱下沾满涎水和精液的胸罩，扔在一边。

Bucky想，要将它洗干净好好收起来。

他又想，他当然是Steve的好女孩，唯一的。


End file.
